


The Movie

by WritingSlave (WriterTailorSpy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterTailorSpy/pseuds/WritingSlave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to be sweet. Lestrade tries not to show he's bored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Shay - "I want a Mystrade fluff oneshot. Them on the couch. Watching a seriously boring documentary (on in Greg's opinion anyway)."  
> So here we go!

Greg looked up at the mansion with, as ever, trepidation. As he walked in, unlocking it with the key that his lover had had specially made, he was once again caught by the size of the house. Dropping his coat on the coat rack, he once again suppressed the thought that there should really be a butler hanging around. But of course, Mycroft was too secretive for that. If he did have help keeping the place clean, Lestrade had never met him.   
Mycroft then decided to appear on the staircase, and Lestrade reminded himself that he was neither Rose nor a Disney Princess and that this sort of scene was ridiculous. He still smiled though.   
“Hey.”  
“Good evening.”   
Greg bit back a comment about how cliché the whole thing was, and instead kicked off his shoes, earning himself a disapproving look from Mycroft. This in turn of course, prompted what several of his exes had called a ‘school-boy grin’.   
Ah the days when he was dating normal people.   
“Shall we?” Mycroft asked, gesturing to the adjacent room.   
Lestrade frowned and followed the instructions.   
Part of Mycroft’s ‘charm’ was that he was so… reserved that he didn’t let anyone (including Greg) know what they were doing on their dates. As such, Greg had taken to carrying with him a bag full of emergency equipment – which he held onto as he entered the room. He frowned again. The room was almost…normal. What the average person would call a lounge room….A couch in front of a coffee table… in front of a tv, which was currently displaying the menu screen of a dvd. He looked back at Mycroft who had snuck in after him.   
“Um...” he gestured to the room. “What’s uh… going on?”  
Mycroft walked past him and picked something delicately off the table. It was a dvd case. He held it out to Greg for inspection.   
“Cops: A Documentary.” Lestrade read.   
Mycroft nodded, almost eagerly. “I thought we could watch it together.”  
“Oh. Um, may I ask what brought this on?”   
“Last week.” Mycroft informed him.  
“Yeah?”  
“You said you wanted to be more ‘normal.’”  
“Did I?” Lestrade asked. To be fair, that had been a bit of a weird night…   
“Yes.” Mycroft told him, dark eyes searching his.   
“Oh.” Lestrade said, once again reduced to one syllable words in Mycroft’s presence.   
Mycroft seemed to smirk at him, but his face didn’t change as he gestured to the couch. Lestrade sat down awkwardly. Mycroft took a seat next to him, and, just as awkwardly wrapped one arm around Greg’s waist. Greg looked at the arm in surprise, and then laughed a bit, and scooted closer. Mycroft smiled lightly, and used his other hand to grab the remote. 

This was nice, Greg thought. Comfortable. Even if Mycroft was a bit… out of place. He could get used to this.   
If…   
The problem being though..   
He hated documentaries. With a passion. He couldn’t remember a single one he had paid attention too, or one he had been able to sit through without wanting to, or actually, falling asleep. 

He could do this though. For Mycroft. He had tried. Mycroft Holmes had tried to be normal. For him. 

He could damn well sit through a documentary. 

Or so he thought. 

Ten minutes in, and he could feel his eyelids dropping. It was so boring! Who cared about this sort of stuff. He glanced at a clock on the wall. Only two hours left.

Twenty minutes.   
That was how long he lasted.   
They were murmuring something about whatever.   
And then he had blinked and Mycroft was standing over him, looking very disappointed.   
Greg gave a start.   
“You didn’t like it.” Mycroft said.  
“No..it was great. I loved the bits about….cops.”  
Mycroft gave him a look, and Greg blushed.   
“Sorry. It’s just… this isn’t really my thing.”  
“You were the one who wanted to be ‘normal’.”  
“Yeah but…” he stood up. “This,” he waved to the television, which was now (thankfully) turned off, “isn’t what I meant. I mean it was… but there’s other things to think about.”  
“Like?”   
“Viewing taste. The point of watching something together is to choose a movie together, something we’d both like. It’s not about one person guessing what the other would like. It doesn’t work like that.”  
“Hmm,” Mycroft said thoughtfully, looking down at his cane, which he must have collected while Greg was asleep.   
Greg flushed. “I..uh…I am sorry.”   
Mycroft looked back. “No apologies needed Inspector. This was my fault.”  
Ah. Back to the ‘Inspector.’ He wasn’t happy.   
Greg took a step toward him, reaching out his arms and wrapping them around the other man. “But it was nice… the part I was awake for, I mean.”  
Mycroft frowned at him. “Perhaps next time… we should choose together?”  
Greg blinked. Not only was Mycroft telling him what their next date would be…. He was offering him a part in choosing….   
Greg smiled, and kissed him. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I just searched "cop documentaries" for the name of the documentary... I've never seen it so *shrug* I dunno. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
